


How to Tie a Skinny Tie

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [5]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike asks for a lesson in tying his tie from Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Tie a Skinny Tie

Mike didn't understand how seriously Harvey took his appearance, until he had to share a hotel suite with the man. They were sent to Chicago to charm a client. He's not sure, exactly, why they had to share a room, but it didn't really matter. There was more space in Mike's bedroom part of the suite than in his entire Brooklyn apartment.

Tuesday he woke up, bleary-eyed, at six in the morning and heard noises he didn't recognize. It took him a good few minutes to realize where he was. Rubbing at his eyes, he stumbled to the bathroom. When he emerged from there a few minutes later, he caught sight of Harvey standing before the mirror in his own room, straightening his cuffs and preparing his collar for putting on a tie.

Mike watched as Harvey picked through his collection of ties. "I like the red one," Mike said as he padded to the door and leaned against the frame. He rubbed at his eyes again. How the fuck was Harvey not only awake, but mostly dressed already?

Harvey eyed Mike. "Your eye for fashion is improving," he commented in that Harvey way that implied approval if you squint and tip your head to the side.

"Does that mean you're not wearing the red one?" he asked. The look he got mostly told him to shut up. "You're cranky in the morning," he observed.

Harvey glared. "Go get ready."

Mike yawned and stayed where he was. He watched as Harvey took the dark red tie, slid it beneath his up-turned collar, then tied it expertly in the mirror. The motions were all smooth grace and efficiency. Mike was actually in awe.

"Man, how do you do that?" he asked, suddenly a lot more awake than a moment before.

Harvey turned his head, eying Mike like he'd lost his. He sighed. "Go get ready and I'll show you."

Mike took his time getting showered and dressed, but it was hard. He wanted to learn this tie tying thing. What he didn't want, was for Harvey to know how much. Sure, Mike knew how to tie a tie, but his never looked anything like Harvey's.

Hair dried and combed into place, and suit on except the tie and jacket, Mike stepped into the sitting room where he found Harvey reading a newspaper and sipping coffee.

"Your shoes are scuffed," Harvey commented from behind the paper.

With a glare, Mike glanced down at his shoes, then at Harvey's. Well, shit. "I'll get 'em shined."

"Mmhmm," Harvey grunted. He folded the paper and set his cup aside. "Come with me," he instructed and led Mike to the wide mirror in the bathroom.

Mike wasn't really sure what to expect, but he followed and took up a position beside Harvey. He watched in the mirror as Harvey un-knotted his tie and pulled it free. Harvey told him to follow along as he demonstrated each motion slowly and deliberately.

Several times, Mike caught himself transfixed by Harvey's movements and not following along to tie his own tie. Each time, Harvey would stop and wait for Mike to get his head out of the clouds and catch up. Mike finished and looked in the mirror. Harvey's tie was neat and perfect, while his own was still crooked like usual.

"What am I doing wrong?" Mike asked.

Harvey gave him a look in the mirror. Mike 'looked' right back. "Fine. Show me one more time."

Once more, Harvey un-knotted his tie and demonstrated for Mike. This time, Mike's tie looked a lot more like Harvey's. He raised his arms to the side and turned to face his mentor.

"It's still too skinny," Harvey commented, gave himself a last check in the mirror, then brushed past Mike toward the sitting room. "Our appointment's at nine, Mike," he called.

Despite Harvey's comment, Mike was ridiculously proud of his tie efforts. Now, if he could only remember for tomorrow, he'd be good to go.


End file.
